Love's First Kiss
by charming writer
Summary: Castiel AU Charmed but real time Supernatural experiences his first real ever kiss but not in the way he thinks.


**Loves First Kiss**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the, characters from Supernatural as they belong to Eric Kripe & MC G but I do own Melissa Hale whose my own creation from Charmed. **

**Authors Note:**** Castiel AU Charmed but real time Supernatural experiences his first real ever kiss but not in the way he thinks.**

**Extra Note: ****The kiss between him & Meg was fleeting only really & so didn't happen to way it did & the first other one that happened between him & Melissa was wild & heated when they were both trapped in Purgatory which also doesn't count against this. **

His heart quivered vastly as he lay back against the soft cream sofa chair overlooking the grandfather clock behind in the warm lit room whilst his hand curled up against her grey cotton vest whilst she, laid huddled up beside him with her left arm around his warm supple neck.

Castiel wasn't sure if this was real or just a dream but neither mattered really because what he was feeling at the moment was the most incredible thing he'd ever experienced in the whole entire 2005 years of his life nor were he concerned whether his mouth was moving round in the same direction as Melissa's for what he was doing as she put it was going along with how he felt which the ex-angel thought he was actually doing.

To say Castiel was surprised about what was happening inside his best friend's lounge across the road from Halliwell Manor wasn't understated in the very least because this could happen now he was human but the fact this woman whom he'd loved for ages & now shared a daughter with unexpectedly was here right now kissing him which astonished Castiel greatly 'cause she considered him more as a brother though rather than a boyfriend but Cass wasn't complaining because he liked the warm soft feel of her body pressed against him as Eva Cassidy's "Songbird" played around in the background whilst the magic of her lips was really performing which tasted to Cass a lot like strawberries.

Moving his right arm up the ex-angel of Thursday placed it against Melissa's cheek & stroked that up 'n' down gently as she nudged the underside of his mouth open & glided her tongue along inside his.

Using the experience he learned off from the pizza man Castiel reciprocated Melissa's movements causing her to moan slightly & lift herself of him being attached still considerately, settling almost right down upon Castiel's blue buttoned t'shirt underneath his green patterned shirt, red hoodie jacket & blue opened coat.

The angel shifted side-ways allowing the eldest charmed one to rest herself' atop him comfortably making them both feel each other downstairs intimately.

Castiel & Melissa resumed what they were doing moaning loudly against each other along the way which was a first for the now human man experiencing real actual feelings.

"Do you like that Cass?" His compatriot asked resting against his stubble breathlessly whilst redirecting her own senses on him empathically as they both sat up wrapping themselves around one another tightly.

"Oh yes." The dark haired man answered receiving what she felt back desirably as they both moved up & down one another slowly before Cass blurted out "Jesus Christ" suddenly not meaning to disrespect his father's son harshly 'cause of the over whelming sensation he sensed increase rapidly which both parties knew they wouldn't be able to hold onto much longer for anyway.

The couples moment was interrupted too soon afore things got outta control totally & so Melissa pulled back from Castiel completely when her dog Lucky barked humping the left side of her trousers wanting to be stroked there.

"Lucky hey how did you get inside boy?" Melissa enquired frustrated slightly as Castiel breathed in front of her heavily looking just like how a teenage boy would do after his first real proper kiss before the baby monitor on the brown antique coffee table beside alerted both of them that their baby daughter Melinda was awake.

"I'm sorry." The 5ft 6 inch brown haired ponytailed woman sighed climbing off entirely as Castiel heard another bark in the distance vaguely waking the homeless ex-angel inside the abandoned single decker bus abruptly seeing where the sound came outside from noticing the stray dog lurking around the bins hoping to find food there if he can.

Leaning back against the bus seat Castiel heard "Just A Dream" featuring Sam Tsui & Christina Grimmie on the dashboard radio & sighed sadly realising everything he'd just experienced with Melissa was all but a faded dream.

The End


End file.
